Going Back
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: Brennan takes a trip to seattle being very vague on details with Booth when he asks. Which starts troubling Booth quite a bit.
1. arrival

Going Back

Going Back

Summary: Brennan takes a week long trip to Seattle, Washington. However when Booth asks why she becomes very vague on the details.

Prologue:

Special Agent Seeley Booth was late. His partner's flight was due to land any minute and he was still stuck in the damn traffic.

He became tempted to use his siren…

Bones had to fly out to Seattle for a week. She had told him it was a family thing. Needless to say this left the agent utterly confused.

He was beginning to miss their usual banter and her tossing big words he didn't know at him. He remembered the other day Parker had been over and they were watching Boomerang, the classic cartoon channel. Then, the Smurfs' had come on. He'd started thinking of her then. He'd have to tell her about it when he saw her.

Finally he had made it there.

Perfect timing he thought as she came through the front doors of D.C. international. She greeted him with a warm smile. She was definitely happy to see his familiar face.

She tossed her bag in the back "Hey Booth," she said breathlessly.

"Hiya Bones, how was Seattle?"

Oh yeah she thought, 'the family thing'. She wasn't ready to tell Booth the whole reason she had been there.

"Well, it was alright. Quite rainy though as would be expected for their climate. I got you something while I was gone. It just seemed to remind me of you."

Maybe that'll distract him.

"Oh, really? What'd you get me?"

Bingo, I knew that'd get him she thought inwardly grinning.

"I'll show you when we get back to my place." She told him laughing at his eagerness to know.

"Booth by the way thanks for picking me up."

"No problem Bones," said Booth turning to look at her and flashing her a megawatt grin.

He was aware that she was trying to distract him from talking about the trip to Seattle that was evident. The really confusing part?

What was the big secretive reason for her being in Seattle for a week?

She stared out the window replaying a conversation from a few hours prior through her head.

"_Tempe, don't be a stranger I really missed you."_

"_I know I missed you, too. I think I'll come back in a couple weeks."_

"_Stay longer next time?"_

"_Sure Alex."_

"_Love you Tempe."_

"_Love you too."_

_Tempe then walked into the airport waving bye to Alex._

She brought herself back to the present. Booth would no doubt about it be surprised when she told him where she'd been…

Review! Review! Review!


	2. some lies are necessary

All too soon they were pulling up in front of Brennan's apartment building. Once they were inside she told Booth to make himself comfortable while she changed out of her traveling clothes, and set her bags in her bedroom.

"Don't forget my present!"

Brennan smiled back at Booth with a laugh for his teasing.

Booth knew they weren't exactly together, but they still had been out on a few dates together in the past couple months. It had been a few weeks since he'd had the chance to take her out. Right about now he was missing that. So, he'd ask her to have dinner with him tonight.

He missed how relaxed she became when they went out together. Even after a date when they'd go back to his or her place for a movie or something leisurely to unwind. She was always so at ease, and now Bones appeared incredibly tense. Booth just wanted her to feel calm and at home again.

Brennan returned, still reluctant to face Booth. She wore a cotton t-shirt, and yoga pants. Without even thinking she presses the play messages button on her answering machine that was on the phone dock next to the couch.

A couple hang ups, wrong number, Russ, Angela, and oh shit…she thought.

"Hey Tempe! It's Alex just called to-"

Brennan harshly hit the delete button in a panic forgetting that Alex was calling to make sure she'd gotten home safe.

Booth's attention had been caught at the male voice.

"Bones, who's Alex?"

Oh great thought Brennan. She never wanted to lie to him, but some lies were necessary.

"A friend of Russ's from high school." Without giving him a chance to responde to very odd lie she added "How about I give you your gift now?" She really wasn't asking him more like telling him the subject of Alex was over.

Booth knew she was hiding something and that lie she just told him proved it. Right now he'd let it go though. "Sure , Bones."

So he took the t-shirt she offered to him. It read 'Clark Kent has nothing on me' on the front then he twisted it and the back had the superman logo on it. He smiled at her then leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

Pulling back he had a grin. "Bones, have dinner with me."

Of course he didn't really say like a question.

"Booth, I'm too tired to go out tonight."

He shrugged, "I'll cook. Is Italian okay?"

She sighed. "Sounds perfect. If you're cooking for us I'll just sit here and read my mail."

He nodded. "Okay give me half an hour."

Then he went to the kitchen to simply make her and him some spaghetti. After he had the noodles in the pan he looked in on her.

She was cuddled up with a pillow on the couch reading one of her science journals. Well at least that's what he thought.

She looked lovely while she was intently concentrating on the article that had her attention. Well he assumed it had her concentration. Not likely.

"Booth, don't let the spaghetti burn."

She said to him nonchalantly without even glancing up from the journal. She hadn't even turned around to look at him. Then she did and smiled.

"Oh right! Food! Be back in a minute."

What was it about that woman's smile that could reduce him into a babbling idiot at times like say….now?

Ten minutes later after smelling the aromas of delicious spaghetti in the kitchen, Brennan decided to go check on Booth and the food.

At least, it was an easy distraction from Seattle and Alex Sharpwriter.

A/N: so there's chapter 2….if anybody wants to help out and beta this story for me let me know. Email me or I'm on aim at lisadrug duh. Reviews!!


	3. are you still here?

A/N: sorry this took a while we had a tornado

A/N: sorry this took a while we had a tornado. So my internet was down for a while! Hm still haven't figured out who Alex is huh? Well don't worry we're almost there! 

"Dinner ready yet?"

Brennan asked walking in the dining room. She was impressed with all he had done. The table was set for the two of them, and a delicious looking dinner lay in wait. Booth walked into the dining room with a smile and a bottle of wine.

"You say something Bones?"

"I asked if dinner was ready yet?"

"Yeah it is." Said Booth staring at Brennan.

They had light conversation over their meal. "Booth this is amazing."

He stared softly across the table at her in response. He could only hope those lies she'd told him weren't very serious ones. Boy did he have another thing coming.

After dinner Booth helped her wash up the dishes, and clean up a bit so she wouldn't have any work to do after he left. He was sure she was quite tired from her trip. Now they awkwardly stood in her living room. Then the phone rang.

"Hold on a second." She told him. So he sat down on the couch while she picked the phone up next to it.

"Hey." She answered in greeting her caller.

Booth noticed. He also knew his Bones always answered the phone with 'Brennan' unless it was him. Aside from that it was 10 pm. Who calls so late? He knew it wasn't Angela because her and Hodgins were visiting her Dad out of town.

Then thoughts started swimming in his head. What if Bones was seeing somebody else? In Seattle.

"Hey Alex can you hold on a minute? My partner was over for dinner. So give me a minute to say bye to him."

Whoa she's kicking me out? How nice of her. So Booth looked at her,and she saw the hurt in his eyes. So she did the best she could for now. She walked over to him and took his hand in hers. Then she surprised him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. He reciprocated her intimate embrace. She whispered in his ear. "I missed you while I was away. I do need to take this call though. I'm really tired."

She pulled back and looked at him when he instinctively nodded.

"It's alright Bones, I understand."

She captured his lips in a gentle kiss. He deepened her kiss. He knew in that moment just how addictive a kiss by Temperance Brennan was. He pulled away from her reluctantly. So she walked him to the door.

"Thanks for dinner Booth. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?"

"You're welcome. Yeah, lunch tomorrow."

He leaned in and kissed her briefly once more before disappearing down the corridor. Once he left she went in closed and locked the door. Then briskly walked to retrieve the phone from the coffee table.

"Alex you still there?"

"Yep. What took you?"

"Just seeing Booth out."

"Oh I had a favor to ask."

" okay. By the tone of your voice I'd say you're nervous about asking it."

"You always know." Alex said with a laugh which made her smile brightly.

"Anyway I'm coming to D.C."

"For those papers?"

"Yeah, and I kind of missed you, too. Could I stay with you?"

She was appalled by the question. "What? You shouldn't even ask of course you can!"

"Great! I'll be in around noon tomorrow. Can you pick me up from the airport?"

I have work and lunch with Booth that I don't want to miss, but I'll send Angela."

"Okay thanks. Love you."

You too. See you tomorrow afternoon."

Once Brennan got off the phone and after the excitement had worn off her next dilemma arose. In the morning she'd have to tell Booth about Alex…. Which meant she needed to talk to Angela first.


	4. An end to secrets and lies

The next morning Brennan decided to call Angela so that they could have breakfast together. Angela had accepted eagerly, but without a clue as to what it was about. Brennan sat in Booth and her spot in the diner waiting for Angela patietly.

"Hey Bren," greeted Angela happily.

Brennan responded, "Hey Ange. Thanks for meeting me."

"Sure sweetie what's going on?"

As they continued their meal they made small talk for awhile.

"okay Bren, I know you didn't call me for breakfast just to catch up. I love you sweetie,but you're a terrible liar what's going on with you?"

"Alex is coming home."

"Oh my god sweetie! Does Booth know?"

"um...not exactly. I need you to pick up Alex from the airport around noon so that i can tell Booth everything over lunch."

"Okay picking up Alex i can totally do. As for telling Booth he won't be too happy. Especially since you kept it a secret for so long. Then again honesty is the best policy.

Booth had a pretty slow morning. He just wanted to go have lunh with his girlfriend. To hell, with the paperwork it was closing in on 12:30 when he rang Bones on his way out.

"Brennan"

"Hey Bones. You ready for lunch?"

"yeah, I'm just finishing a preliminary with Cam."

"Awesome. I'll be there in five."

As soon as Brennan hung up Angela was walking in chatting with someone. Cam and Brennan looked up to see the

auburn curls and dark blue eyes of Alex Sharpwriter.

"Hi Alex!" said am and Hodgins in unison.

"Hey guys!" reponded Alex moving and hugging them both.

"Alex, come here," said Brennan forgetting the current remains on her table. Booth chose that exact moment to strut inside. The first thing he noticed was Brennan hugging someone in an all too friendly embrace with the guy's back to him. As Booth approached he heard something that he never thought he'd hear.

"We all missed you." said Brennan. and Alex simply answered her with "well I missed everyone I'm glad I had the chance to come out here mom."

Brennan smiled lovingly then noticed Booth standing there stunned to silence.

"Oh no." she whispered.

Alex turned sharply and saw Booth wince slightly.

"I just remembered I need to talk to Cam. See you later!" Alex said speeding off as fast as his thirteen year old legs could carry him.


End file.
